Knowledge
by Nesloga
Summary: Phil knows quite a few things.


_Word Count: 1,008_  
_A/N: Day twelve of a writing challenge._  
_Summary: Phil knows quite a few things._

**Knowledge**

Phil remembered breathing for the first time; it had been a interesting experience to say the least. Lungs previously made from frost and snow had expanded, snaps of pain had filled his chest as the ice that held his organs in place cracked as the carefully crafted appendages moved. For the first few seconds of his life Phil had been blind, eyes had been held shut with the thickest frost. However, after a few seconds of his -once frozen- heart beating the ice and snow and frost that made him became blood and fur and bone.

He was the first of the yetis; and the only one that the Man in the Moon had ever spoken to. The Man in the Moon had whispered to him, informing him of all sorts of things.

That he and his fellow yetis were alive thanks to Jack Frost, _the_ Winter Spirit. That Jack had been lonely, so very lonely; and in a attempt to have friends, to have people who could see him, he had crafted the yetis. He had spent thirty years making every single yeti, carefully carving and packing and forming the beasts into his ideal companion.

The yeti, Jack had whispered while working, would be warm. Even though they had been created by the cold, they would be _warm_. Because sometimes, in the dark of the night when all was silent, Jack found himself shivering. The icy trickster assumed it was because he was cold, completely ignoring the true reason that he shook; he pushed away his loneliness and smiled as he worked. Reminding himself everyone once in a while that the yetis were going to be able to see him!

The Man in the Moon explained that Jack had started working on Phil and his brethren after he had been alone for close to a hundred years. The teenager had started collecting the best snow and frost and ice that he could find in 1800; and when he ran out of the purest and brightest materials around he made more, spending months on end creating the perfect snow for his creations. It had taken him thirty years to finish them all, and he had waited patiently for two years once he was done. Hoping and wishing that his snowy creations would move, would talk, would _see_ him. But they didn't, so at the end of the second year he fled. Leaving behind his yetis.

Jack had flown away with his iced over heart splintering in his chest, he left with his very Center crying out in pain. That had been what caught The Man in the Moon's attention, the cry of anguish was louder then any voiced noise. It resounded around the world, causing spirits around the globe to freeze in their tracks and listen. Some tried to find Jack, and all of them failed; because Jack had locked himself away in the one place he felt safe. He curled in on himself atop the frozen lake where he had died more then a century ago. When every spirit that tried to find the distressed teenager failed, sadness swept across the globe; the spirits of the world assuming that the being that had been in so much pain had passed on. The Man in the Moon knew better though, he had seen what had happened and he felt sadness for the icy teen.

So he used his gift and reached out to the frozen statues that Jack had so tenderly worked on for the last three decades; he shined down on them and woke them. He caused their frozen limbs to become what Jack had envisioned, and thus the yetis were born.

Phil was told all these things and he understood. He and his brethren were made by a lonely teen, they were created by Jack Frost. With this in mind Phil had sent his brothers and sisters out with a single goal; find Jack and show him that he was not alone. They searched for years, looking high and low for the Winter Spirit. It was all for naught though, because Jack was in the one place that they could never reach. For the years that they searched Jack stayed in the sky, always flying above them.

They would of kept searching for eternity if it hadn't been for North, the Guardian of Wonder had found Phil; he had listened to the yeti's plight and had been amazed by the furry creatures loyalty. He had invited the yetis to the pole, saying that they could stay with him until Jack finally stopped flying so high. Phil had agreed, never knowing that Jack would never firmly ground himself.

So the yetis stayed with North, finding ways to distract themselves as their creator continued to fly with the winds.

When Phil finally met Jack face to face he was overjoyed, that was until he realized that Jack was trying to break into North's workshop. That wouldn't do, didn't the Winter Spirit realize that going into North's workshop without the Russian's permission would result in his own demise? That the magic that made it possible for the jolly man to create millions of gifts a year would destroy him?

Jack didn't understand though, he just smiled and asked to come inside; so Phil had to forcefully remove Jack. He had to grab the teen that created him and throw him out, and when the icy trickster looked back at Phil the yeti felt his heart break. Because Jack's eyes were filled with sharp loneliness, they were filled with rejection and sorrow.

After that incident Jack kept coming back, trying again and again to enter North's workshop; and every time Phil had to stop him. Because it was Phil's duty to protect Jack, it was his job to keep the Being that had created him safe. So he would stop Jack from entering North's place, because he couldn't follow Jack on the winds. This was all he could do, he knew this, and yet the knowledge brought him no comfort.


End file.
